


Open Up

by Magnetism_bind



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Begging, Blow Jobs, Hair-pulling, M/M, PWP, Tumblr Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 06:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11352168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnetism_bind/pseuds/Magnetism_bind
Summary: Flint finally gives Silver what he wants.





	Open Up

Flint grips him by the curls, forcing Silver up more on his knees. Silver gazes up at him with anticipation in his eyes. He’s so ready, so wanton like this. It nearly undoes Flint just to look down at him.

Silver watches silently as Flint draws out his cock, sucking in an eager breath. He shifts a little on his knees, yearning apparent even in the slight movement.

Flint simply takes himself in hand, stroking himself from tip to base, watching Silver follow his hand.

“You want this, don’t you.” Flint says, working himself to fullness. It doesn’t take long, just the sight of Silver makes him pulse with lust. He could spend right now over that upturned willing face, coating Silver’s lips and tongue with every drop.

“Come here.” Flint commands, and Silver inches forward until he’s nearly where he longs to be and still Flint holds back, mesmerized by the sight of him. He grips his cock more firmly, watching Silver lick his lips, fervent and red and aching for his cock.

Flint brushes his cock along one svelte cheekbone, watching Silver shiver with need.

“You’re so greedy for this, aren’t you?” He murmurs. “You’d do anything to taste my cock, wouldn’t you?”

“Please.”

“Did I say you could talk?” Flint’s voice darkens and Silver trembles, his eyelashes fluttering to a close.

He wets his lips again and this time the gesture is so nearly enough for Flint to thrust between his lips then and there.

Instead he drags his cock over Silver’s other cheek, feeling the faintest bristle of stubble on his sensitive flesh.

A streak of pre-come glints and curls over his cheek and Silver flushes at the feel of it. He looks so pretty like this, on his knees and greedy for Flint’s cock.

Flint rubs the head of his cock right over Silver’s lips. He groans at the feel of them, soft and plump against his cock. He does it again, loving the way Silver pushes his lips out, desperate for more.

“Beg.” Flint tells him.

“Let me suck you.” Silver breathes. “I just want to taste you.” He leans forward on his knees, seeking Flint’s cock with his mouth, with his whole being.

Flint grips his hair, still holding him at arm’s length by his dark curls. “Hold off.”

Silver keens low in his throat, voracious in his need. “Flint, please.”

“You don’t get it until I say so.” Flint reminds him.

Silver sulks, letting his head sink as low as Flint’s grip on his hair will let him.

Flint lets him for a few minutes, and then pulls him upright again.

Silver gazes up at him with shameless hunger in his eyes.

“Please.” Silver breathes, begging again and at last Flint takes pity on him.

“Open up.”

The first slide of his cock inside Silver’s mouth makes Flint groan. He sucks on the side of his cheek, biting into his skin, tasting blood as Silver moans around his full shaft.

Silver’s lips are stretched and swollen around Flint’s cock, as Silver bobs his head, taking him deeper and deeper, Flint fucking harshly into his mouth.

He grips Silver’s hair harder, tugging hard enough to sink further upon his shaft and Silver just takes it. He makes sucking greedy little noises low in his throat, the sound vibrating around Flint.

Flint pulls him off and stares down at him.

Silver whines at losing contact. “Just let me,” he begs. “Let me, let me have you.”

He’s hard in his breeches. Flint can see the swell of his arousal and knows Silver craves this just as much as he does, that Silver would take just about anything he gives him.

It’s tempting to fuck him now,but Flint can do that later. Now he wants to reduce Silver to nothing more than the squirming needy creature that he is, to remind him that he begged for this, that he wants Flint’s cock more than anything.

He wraps his fingers in Silver’s curls once more, pulling his head back so that the full length of his throat is arched beautifully back. The throat he’s been thrusting down into, the throat Flint knows the intimate velvet touch of with his cock.

Silver makes a wordless noise of desperation, his hand dropping to front of his breeches.

Flint jerks his head back, fisting his own cock rougher, watching Silver grind his hand against his crotch, so desperate for friction, desperate for anything.

Flint grips his hair harder, stroking himself frenziedly, hearing the panting breaths falling from his own throat, mingled with the noises Silver’s making.

He aims without purpose, and spills over Silver’s face, watching his come spiral into Silver’s hair, coating his cheeks and mouth. It dribbles down his chin, down the taut line of his throat.

Silver licks his lips, tasting him. He looks up at Flint with an amused satiated expression.

Flint swallows, watching the satisfied motion of his throat. He shoves Silver down on his back and kneels between his legs. He tears at his breeches, sucking greedily at the wet spot on Silver’s groin.

Silver cries aloud, arching up against his mouth. Flint gets his breeches down and swallows Silver’s aching cock in one swift move. Silver’s hips keep moving, seeking more and it’s not long before he shoots down Flint’s throat with one long cry.

Flint draws off, wiping his mouth.

He crawls atop Silver who’s just lying there, spent and dazed. Flint rests his hands on either side of Silver’s head, gazing down at the wreck of lust he’s made of Silver.

Silver reaches up and draws him down to kiss him, tasting himself on Flint’s lips as Flint tastes the same on his tongue.

 


End file.
